


[Fanart] Acceptance

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward first meeting, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Darcy meets Bruce and maybe it didn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	[Fanart] Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judy_The_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954603) by [Judy_The_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer), [Trashcanakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin). 



> My piece for the 2019 Marvel Rare Pair Bang! It goes with Judy's lovely fic, Acceptance.

[](http://imgbox.com/JmfUtgkb)

**Author's Note:**

> Come view it on [Tumblr](https://zainniko.tumblr.com/post/611535263810961408/my-piece-for-the-2019-marvel-rare-pair-bang) 🖤 
> 
> \---
> 
> Now let's hope I did all these links right 😂 Mobile sucks!


End file.
